Here's to my Happy Ending
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: OneShot for Rebellious Rebecca. Becka gets attacked by a Level E after her parents are murdered. Her savoir is one silver haired hunter, now her and her sister Kendal are finding their happy endings.


**This one is for Miss Rebellious Rebecca. Love you girl :)**

My fists beat against cold, smooth glass. Heavy pants escape my lips. Throbbing aches in my throat and lungs. Wet, salty tears flow in torrents down my cheeks.

I scream out praying whoever lives here hears me. I hear a snarl sound from behind me, I realise there's no escape, I'm done for.

I turn to face it, the horrid beast that has been chasing me for the last hour around the city. I gulp as my emerald green eyes meet those unforgiving crimson irises of the beast before me. My breathing slows but my heart beat quickens this is the end for me.

The beast launches at me, I scream as the force pushes me flat against the glass. I could smell the strong stench of blood and death as the creature slowly licked my neck. I shudder; I can feel its breath on my skin the tears flow stronger and faster than before. I gasp as I felt the tips of its fangs graze my skin I close my eyes and wait for the piercing but it never came instead I heard a shrill shriek and menacing growl sound from the beast.

I looked up to see why it had done such a thing I was easy prey why stop now? That was the first time I met him, that dark night when he had saved me from that level E.

I live with him now, at Cross Academy twin sister Kendal is there too and Yuuki as well. He headmaster has taken me under his care as our parents were murdered the same night Zero had saved me. We have grown close just I think I feel a lot more than what he does.

The four of us are the prefects of the school and have to keep the day class away from the night class so they do not discover their secret. I hate them all though, as they are all filthy leeches. One of them though well according to Yuuki, has a special interest in me. I shudder at the thought as the memories of that night flood my mind. The thought of me with one of them disgusts me to my core. As for Kendal it's a completely different story she's dating Kain or 'Wild' as some of them call him.

I'm standing there staring pointlessly at the wall, trying to decipher these queer as feelings I'm begging to get when I'm around my savoir. What can they mean?

I'm pulled from my thoughts by the sound of heavy breathing and running feet. I pull my gun from its holster faster than you can say leech. I spin round trying to see into the darkness to find whatever it was or whomever it was that was still running.

That's when my eyes fell on a pair of crimson red eyes. I gulp not again. I froze in terror, completely incapable of reacting as the eyes move closer and closer. They're close enough for me to see the figure of a man accompanying them. I gasp when I noticed that the figure had silver hair. No it can't be, he can't be one of them. I whimper and I see him move faster towards me.

The hand holding the gun began to shake uncontrollably as I raise it prepared to shoot just like I had been taught. But before I had even pulled the trigger, the hand of the monster guided it downwards. I look up into the eyes and realise they have fallen back to the familiar gray-lavender colour I grew to love.

The tears start now; I couldn't hold them back anymore. The shock and the fear had finally caught up with me.

"Z- Z- Zero?" I breathe

I felt his arms catch me before I hit the ground.

"No Becka please wake up" I hear him whisper, panicked at the thought of me dying.

I wake up to the same scene, except the sun was rising and I could feel arms wrapped around me. I sit up to see who those arms belong to. My heart flutters when I see him. He looks so at peace when he sleeps, no frown, no cold armour no nothing he looks so vulnerable. I shake him awake, he awakes with a snort. I hold, back my giggle.

He looks at me with worried eyes.

"Becka are you ok?"

"Why didn't you tell me after all this time?" I ask clearly hurt.

"I didn't want to tell you because I was scared it would mean you wouldn't love me anymore"

I blink dumbfounded.

"Oh come on Becka it was pretty obvious even Yagari picked up on it"

I blush, and rub my arm.

"Oh it wouldn't have mattered to me, I just wish you had told me to start with" I mumble looking down.

He pulls me into an embrace; I blink back the tears that threatened to spill.

"I'm sorry really Becka I am, Yuuki didn't even know until 4 years after I had met her it's only taken you a year to find out. Please don't be mad" he begged

I sniffle and pull back I wipe my hand across my face.

"Zero you know that I could never be mad at you no matter how hard I try. I love you, you know that."

"And I love you too Becka" he whispers

Then he captures my lips in a passionate first kiss. We broke apart for air a few minutes later. He stood up and offered me his hand, I took it smiling kindly.

"Come on lets go show the academy my new girlfriend" he says teasingly

I giggle as he pulls me through the forest. When we finally reach the academy I was in mid laughing fit. Zero was tugging me along, but pretty soon he stopped.

"Becka what is so funny?" he asked

"Ha-ha-ha I ha-ha-ha has n-no ha-ha idea!" I laugh

He rolls his eyes.

"Only you Becka"

We walk in silence, me squeaking a little as I try to hold my laughter in. I knew exactly where I wanted to go first, straight to my sister.

"Hey Zero I'll be right back" I say as I notice Kendal and Kain walking past the moon dorm gates.

"Oy Kendal!" I yell

They turn to me a huge grin splitting her face.

"Hey Becka!" she says as she runs at me

I glomp her, cause that's what we do.

"What's up? You look a little off?" she asks

"Oh nothing I just have to tell you something"

"Oh what?"

"Zero and I are you know..." I say trying to let her guess

Her eyes grow wide as does her smile.

"No way! Awe Becka that's so awesome... hey maybe we could go on a double date, you know to celebrate"

"Yeah sure but there's something else too"

"What?"

I eye Kain not sure whether or not to say anything in front of him.

"Hey don't worry I won't listen" he says kindly

"Oh ok thanks Kain anyway Kendal, Zero is a you know he's one of them"

"Ha-ha you baka I already know"

"Oh ok well by then" I run back to Zero

"What was that about?" he asks

"Oh just sister stuff, hey how come Kendal already knew about you being a vampire?"

"Oh she busted Yuuki and I you know because I use to feed from her until she you know became Kaname's lover"

"Oh ok then so do you need blood?"

He shakes his head.

"No I'm good thanks Becka"

"Oh ok but whenever you do need it you can always have some of mine, you know that right?"

In answer he just captures my lips in another kiss.

"I will never do that to you I promise"

"Ok then but the offer still stands"

"Thanks Becka"

Instead of answering I wrap my arms around him and stand on my tip toes so that our lips meet once again.

Here's to the start of MY happy ending.

**A/N: well that's done, there should be another soon. I hope you like it, it's not as good as I wanted it to be but ah well.**


End file.
